girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Zola "Heterodyne"/Mad
Has anyvun noticed dat Zola looks a lot more like Lucrezia den Agatha does? Same hair color, same wider-than-long face... similar lips, similar eyes...? Nize figure... Sure, Der Kestle would recognize if she vere a Heterodyne, but what if she's a MONGFISH? See third panel | here Altgorl 05:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : Considering we were beat over the head with that portrait (and boy, is that frame heavy!), I think just about everybody's noticed. *wink* - Corgi 05:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :: Good lord. Zola and Agatha might be sisters? Arrgh. Or cousins, that might be more likely. ::On second thought, where's the spark? If Zola were a Mongfish her spark should be a lot brighter than we've been shown. Still, the theory fits, somewhat... --Rej Maddog 09:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : For my part, I think that Zola is probably not related to the Mongfish, but was selected for the role she’s playing partially because her appearance is reminiscent of Lucrezia’s. ⚙Zarchne 18:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :: I am sure that Zola doesnt have any Heterodyne blood in her. Now I am wondering if she has some Mongfish blood in her. I still dont subscribe to the theory myself but I suppose that the KoJ could have combined aquired some of Lucrezias DNA and made a kid one that they could control. --Hyrulian 19:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Hy am not zo sure about Sparkiness being inherited. Ya, like talent, it can be, but alzo like dot, mehbe not alvays. Ve haf not been showed any large families uv Sparks, zo ve dunt know if zum siblinks are shmot but not Sparky. Hy sink hit iz like ozzer talents - mehbe yes, mehbe not zo much. Alzo, Lucrezia looks to me lak de kind vat fools around... Und not chust on Klaus. Zo vat if Zola iz hers but de fazzer vas "bootiful but dumb" boy-toy? Altgorl 06:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) : Theopholous DuMedd is a cousin of Agatha's through the Mongfishes and his spark isn't as strong as Agatha's, I would guess. So that tells us that the Mongfishes were more than just Lucrezia and her father. Surgoshan 21:04 2 May 2009 (UTC) :: Well, yes, that and the fact that she had to have had a mother (Mongfish-by-marriage, who knows what she would have been capable of) and probably at least one more sister other than DuMedd's mother. :: As to Sparkiness being inherited - of course it is. How do you think the Heterodynes hung on to their power for so long? Where do you think Agatha got so much of it to breakthrough at the age of 5? Now, that being said, it's going to vary wildly by individual; but it's a fairly safe assumption that Sparky parents = Sparky offspring. -- Corgi 07:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::: And on that note... just how sparky would an Agatha/Gil child possibly be? o_O LadyVivamus 14:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Breakout age: 3.... Mad Lego Skills! --Axisor 18:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ha! --mnenyver 22:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: I've been pondering this for while, and I'm almost sure that it has been thought of before, but in today's comic when Zola get pumped with more Movit 11 I'm wondering if she burns are we going to see Zola looking more like Enigma? Perhaps they'll think that she's dead, but someone will come along and rebuild her, the Mongfish family perhaps. Bourgeois rage 13:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : That's a very interesting idea. I wonder will take her body out of the castle (I don't think the castle will be safe enough for someone to come get her body very soon). Argadi 14:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe she can jump out of a window while she is burning. I dunno. Bourgeois rage 14:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Zola's taking one step closer to being horribly disfigured. Shot and leg taken out. How much longer can she last? Bourgeois rage 17:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) After seeing Gil saving Zola from Tarvek, I have to wonder, what kind of hold she has over Gil. It almost seems that she's got some sort of mind control over him. Whenever she asks for help, he comes running to save her almost mindlessly. It's almost as if he's a revenant to some degree. Bourgeois rage 13:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Or, he's slept with her.--Bosda Di'Chi 14:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, yeah there's that. :P Bourgeois rage 19:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC)